The Ocean Depths
by DroidX44
Summary: When Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily are out on a mission, Levy gets captured by mages from the dark guild Shadow Heart. Will Gajeel be able to save her or will his little Shrimp Be forever lost in the depths of the ocean? Rated T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherliy are out on a mission, Levy gets captured by mages from the dark guild Shadow Heart. Will Gajeel be able to save her, or will his little Shrimp be forever lost in the depths of the ocean? Ok, I know, sucky summary, but it's better than it sounds! (And yes I'm aware that everyone says this, but I'm serious) Rated T for language

**A/N: **Hi guys, this is DroidX44 here! Of course you already know that, mostly because it says so on the fic... Hehe...Yeah... So anyways, this is my THIRD time uploading this story (a lot of errors) and I'm still as nervous as I was when I originally uploaded it. This is my first fan fiction ever, and what better pairing/topic to do it on than GaLe?! Though I don't care for Flamers, I don't like anyone telling anyone that their writing sucks, so please, troll another site. I do, however, LOVE constructive criticism, so please write as much as you want. I am completely aware that I'm an amateur writer and need to learn much of the art, so please don't feel like you can't write comments truthfully. And lastly, If you're reading this, that means you gave my fan fiction with a sucky summary a chance, so, thank you, thank you so much.

P.S. I'm in desperate need for betas, and I'm kinda scared to just pick someone off the list, so please, if you have any recommendations- or yourself- I'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** No, my name is _not_ Hiro Mashima... I only wish it was... Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter either, that's J.K. Rowling's masterpiece

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

I opened my eyes just as the first rays of sunshine were pouring down across my ceiling. I sat up and yawned, loud enough to put even Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar to shame. Ok, so maybe not _that_ loud -I doubt anything could achieve that level- but it was pretty darn loud. Rubbing my eyes, I lazily slipped out of bed in my Harry Potter PJs in search for the kitchen. I pushed a pile of books out of the way and drowsily grabbed myself an orange. I then dragged my feet back into my room and quickly changed into my clothes: a short white and blue dress with a big ribbon, gold hooped earrings, and one of my many, many headbands. As my gaze fell upon my reflection, I almost couldn't help wondering if Gajeel would like this outfit.

_'Moron, of course he wouldn't! The only things he cares about are fighting, horrible music, Pantherlily, and his random obsession of metal piercings! But maybe... Wait, what am I thinking!? No way!' _Face flushed, I quickly- and rather forcibly- brushed my short, blue hair, as if mad at my ocean blue locks for giving me these thoughts.

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound behind me, causing me to do a startled jump.

_'Was it a burglar?' _Terrified, I raced to hide in the safety of my blankets- _'Wait, what in gods name was I doing!? I'm a _mage _for goodness sake! And a Fairy Tail one! I was even the the leader of Team Shadow Gear!' _Quickly, with my pink hairbrush still in hand, I hid with my back pressed against the wall, so whoever came through the door would never know what hit them. Taking a heroic stance, hairbrush ready for battle, I listened through the wall to approximate the burglar's current location. I soon heard loud footsteps barge through my kitchen, and slowly, ever so slowly, the intruder turned the doorknob, and creaked open the door.

"Hey Shrim-OWWW! What was that for?!" The "burglar" replied. Hairbrush still in my hand, I almost burst out laughing at who my "burglar" really was. I would've, if I wasn't already so mad at a certain someone.

"GAJEEL!" I shouted, letting all my fear out in that one word.

"What?" The Metal Dragon slayer replied obliviously.

"WHAT?! Wha'd you mean 'what?' You can't just walk into someone's house! What were you _thinking_!?" I fumed.

"I was just coming to tell you that I picked up a mission for us! Jeez, ya didn't need to hit me with your hairbrush! Plus, Natsu always walks in on Lucy and she never minds!" He argued. I was pretty sure that my friend certainly _did_ mind the pink-haired Fire Dragon slayer invading her home (She puts up with it because of love!), but I didn't say anything about that.

"Alright, I forgive you," I sighed, stepping into the kitchen to get Gajeel some ice for his head. "On the bright side, I bet that's the closest a brush has gotten to your hair in years," I teased, and I heard Gajeel mumble something about having "Brush-phobia" or something along those lines.

"So what about this mission you were talking about?" I asked, mostly curious to see what type of mission he'd pick.

"Heh, yeah. It'll be great!" He said with obvious enthusiasm. "So wha'd ya say Shrimp, ya in?"

* * *

"Brrrr!" I said, shivering slightly. "When you said that this mission would be cool, I didn't think you meant it literally!"

"Stop complaining, it's not _that _cold, even for your small body (At this I cringed), and besides, can't you just use that magic of yours to create some sort of heat source?"

"Oh yeah! Great idea Gajeel!" I exclaimed, trying for the words "winter jacket."

"Well, I don't learn nothin' when hanging 'round ya, Shrimp." My face lit up crimson at this, heartbeat quick in my chest, and I was so caught up in my embarrassment that I failed to realize the touch of pink that stained Gajeel's face also- as well as Lily's eye roll. There was a bit of an awkward silence after the simple exchange of words, and except for the whistling wind and occasional sneezes, all was quiet... mostly because that's the definition of awkward silence. We soon took up our usual leading pattern though (Lily leading, Gajeel following closely behind, and me in the back, half running to keep up), and our small, but powerful team of three trudged through the deep snow, though we managed to keep warm thanks to our new, fluffy, and warm winter jackets. Oh, and don't worry, I took extra care in making sure Gajeel's was pink with a little bow... Haha, just kidding, there's no bow. Laughing mentally (If that's even possible) at the grumbling Gajeel, I decided to break the silence, cause boy was it getting awkward.

"So," I started. "What exactly do we have to do for this mission?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I had agreed to a job without knowing it's contents.

"Heh, glad ya asked, Shrimp. All we have to d-" Gajeel was abruptly cut off for the second time today as he suddenly fell into the snow.

"Gajeel?" I asked, searching for my normally easy-to-find teammate. The pile of snow that was Gajeel answered, "Iminfere!" Which I assumed meant "I'm in here!" (it was either that or "I ate polar bear!") Lily and I rushed over to pull him out- of course, not before nearly dying of laughter first though. Mumbling an embarrassed, "thanks," Gajeel brushed himself off (unsuccessfully) and resumed walking like nothing happened. Pantherlily and I exchanged an exasperated sigh, then hurried to catch up. Really, sometimes he was such a pain.

"So what _do_ we have to do?" Lily asked this time, growing impatient.

_'Wow, so he didn't even tell Lily?'_ I wondered in disbelief. _'He's almost always with him though! Hmm... I wonder why...'_

"Oh, right," Gajeel muttered, breaking me from my thoughts. "We have to steal the Ice Dragon's pearl or something like that. It should be at the top of this mountain, what was it called again... Hmm... Yeah... Zerial something."

"WHAT?!" Pantherlily and I practically screeched in allusion, stopping in our tracks.

"Wha'd ya mean 'what'?" Gajeel asked, quoting my earlier statement. "All we have to do is get a measly gem, right? Shouldn"t be too hard."

"'Shouldn't be too hard' sure." Lily replied sarcastically, causing a confused Gajeel to be even more confused (and a little annoyed).

"Mount Xyeredal is famous for it's sub-zero temperatures and horrifying monsters," I started, taking a deep breath for one of my long, intellectual speeches. "Thousands of mages have challenged this legend, and nothing has returned- not even a limb came unscathed. no one knows why though, since the monsters still aren't nearly as destructive as the ones on Mount Haboke... even Lucy and Natsu handled that... What if-"

"Ok, ok, I get the point Shrimp, ya don't need to bite my head off. I hope nothing happens to ya..."

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had heard that last part correctly.

"Wha- No! That was nothing!' He stuttered, and I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination, or there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. I ignored it, and we kept on walking for a bit- and then I heard the noise. It started out soft at first, then grew louder and louder, until it became maximized. But the bellowing, "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" that followed after that sound surprised me so much that I let out a startled squeak. Because then, what stood before me was so big, so terrifying, that there was only one thought left in my brain: "Holy Mother of Mavis."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that took a lot longer then expected... *sighs* Please, if you read and enjoyed it, REVIEW! Please? I'll give you cookies...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherliy are out on a mission, Levy gets captured by mages from the dark guild Shadow Heart. Will Gajeel be able to save her, or will his little Shrimp be forever lost in the depths of the ocean? Ok, I know, sucky _summary,_ but it's better than it sounds! (And yes I'm aware that everyone says this, but I'm serious) Rated T for language

**A/N: **Wow! Only days of publish and already so many reviews! Special thanks to only heavens chaos, kar12389, ThreeDarkAngels, SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich, CupofCandy, NightShadeMoon, Go to bed, and Guest (Thanks for the tip, I'll try) for reviewing/following/favoriting (that's not a word is it?) my story, I didn't think anyone would even read it! Also, **VERY IMPORTANT:** I will not, I repeat will NOT normally take this long to update. I'm sorry I did, I just had a very busy schedule and couldn't write anything. It will not happen again and I hope to update twice a week. But of course, you want my to get to the point, and so, without further ado, I present... The Ocean Depths chapter 2!

P.S. For some strange reason, some reviews aren't showing up on the fanfiction, but I get alerts that a guest has reviewed. I just want to make sure, this is normal right? Like I'm not going crazy or anything?

**Disclaimer:** No. *cries*

* * *

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" The creature bellowed, and I knew at that moment that I was screwed. The monster towered twenty feet above my head, and I mentally cursed myself for agreeing to this mission. It had claws like a bears, only ten times larger. It had teeth like a shark, only ten times sharper. It had skin like a rhino, so nothing could penetrate it. Heck, it even had nostrils that spewed a purplish gas every few seconds! (I was sure that stuff was poisonous) It took a step towards us, and, in doing so so suddenly, it caused Gajeel, Lily and I to scramble- and fly- backwards.

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed - not mentally I may add- desperately searching for a weapon of some sort, or in his case, iron.

"Gajeel!" I screamed, successfully gaining his attention. Hoping he wouldn't notice that little heart that always takes the place of the 'o,' I quickly spoke the word 'iron,' knowing that the metal would greatly power up the dragon slayer. Devouring the iron and losing the pink winter jacket, Gajeel soon joined an already exhausted Lily in a seemingly pointless battle. Trying to ignore all my inner doubt, I started throwing words at the monster, trying to find some sort of weak point.

_'Fire,'_ I thought suddenly. _'Fire works well against monsters from a cold enviroment.'_ Trying for a fireball, I realized that I was indeed right, as the monster flinched and growled. I smiled to myself, and, for a while, the battle went well for a while.

Of course, the battle just went from good to bad. I was already exhausted and almost out of Magical Energy when Lily collapsed, shrinking down to his original form. Gajeel was still recklessly attacking, but anyone could tell that he was almost too weak to stand, let alone fight.

"Give me your best shot!" Gajeel bellowed, issuing a challenge. The creature roared and spewed more purple gas, which lingered as if it was a shield. Suddenly, before I realized what was happening, Gajeel ran straight into the gas, repeatedly attacking the monster over and over, as if under a spell.

"GAJEEEEEL!" I screamed, the sound of my voice enough to rival that of the monster's. He seemed to not hear me, only attacking more. I desperately searched for a way I could save him, but found none.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ My brain yelled. '_Why can't I ever do anything? I can't even save my closest friends when I need to. Even now, I'm useless. Why?'_

I closed my eyes as if hoping the voices inside my head would go away, and for a moment my head cleared, and I realized what was happening. I suddenly knew what to do, and I bent down to the snow, trying to ignore the sounds of fighting and pain from the monster and Gajeel. My hand suddenly brushed against a smooth orb like object, and I pulled at it with all my might.

_'No!_' I thought desperately. _'It won't budge!'_

"Arrggggh!" Pulling the orb even harder, I heard a rough, "crack!" And the orb came flying out of the earth. I threw it at the monster, knowing that if it didn't hit, we'd all die. It did though, bouncing of the monster before floating in the air for a moment. Half expecting it to capture the monster, concealing it in a protective sphere (kinda like a pokéball would), I was a bit surprised when nothing happened at first.

Then, suddenly, the monster turned around, spreading hidden wings and flying away, leaving me to fall to my knees, defeated. Of course, upon realizing that I had no clue where my teammates were, I sprung back up onto my feet and looked around despatatly, hoping to find them before the snow devoured them, like Gajeel devours iron. My worries were quickly shattered, as I found them both laying passed out in the snow.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, I quickly ran to my fallen teammates to help them up. I wouldn't think about how the heck I did what I just did, because honestly, I had no clue. 'Besides,' I thought, 'I got better things to think about then that.' Like treating a passed out Gajeel, I sighed yet again, and this time it was not from relief.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" He suddenly groaned, finally regaining consciousness. Lily woke too, probably from the loud sound of his teammate complaining.

A twinge of pain ran through me._'What if they had died? What if Gajeel had breathed in some of the poison? How could he be so reckless?!'_ But I couldn't voice my worries, as much as I wanted to, because it was really not all their fault. It was mine. Without thinking, I almost hugged the dragon slayer, if it hadn't been for the fact that as soon as he sat up, he started to wave his arms around like a crazed chimpanzee.

"What the hell happened?" Were the first real words that the iron dragon slayer spoke, shaking his head as if he'd awoken from a trance. "All I remember was a big monster about to attack us, and then everything went dark."

"Huh?" I asked, wondering if he had forgotten what had happened. "You mean you don't remember running into the poisoness gas? Or the monster setting your hair on fire?"

"THAT HAPPENED?!" He questioned, trying to look up at his singed hair.

I laughed a little, trying to brighten the situation. "Well it's not _that_ bad," I giggled, looking up at his mess-of-a head. Suddenly realizing what he had said before though, about not remembering a thing, my previously on vacation brain started to work again, pondering all the possibilities and contemplating all the ways he could have forgotten what had happened.

_'Well,'_ I thought. _'He is tired, so maybe he isn't thinking clearly... Maybe I should leave him alone for a bit.'_ And I came to the conclusion that that was best, because one couldn't get anything out of a normal Gajeel, let alone a half-conscious one. I told my brain to drop the topic, maybe come back to it later, but of course, reality wouldn't have it that way.

"Ugggh..." Lily moaned, finally seeming to grip the current situation. "I can't remember anything... What happened?"

"Again?!" I thought out loud, wondering why all my teammates were falling victim to minor amnesia. "This better not be some sort of joke!" I exclaimed, fed up with Gajeel and Lily's pranks.

"What in heavens_ name_ are you blabbering about?!" Said people exclaimed in illusion.

"You mean- Oh..." Realization of the fact that they were actually telling the truth about not remembering anything hit me, but instead of comforting me, it only increased my worry.

_'What was wrong with them? Was it a spell? No, monsters couldn't have that type of magic... Then what?_' Lost in thought, I failed to realize the concerned looks I was recieving from the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Umm... Shrimp? You ok?" Gajeel asked, his loud voice successfully penetrating my thoughts.

I nodded, which didn't exactly reassure them, but at least they dropped the contemplated topic. Lily let out a sigh and suggested that we keep going, mostly because he realized that it is not completely normal at all for a small bookish loooking girl and a tall, pierced rocker kind of guy to be alone standing in a negative twenty degrees blizzard, especially holding what those normal people- if there are any out there- would see as a passed out cat-angel hybrid. But, ignoring the urge to curl up right there on the snow and go to sleep, I- and the rest of my team- slowly began to resume our previous pace, having already used up all our Magical Energy.

Out of breath, I barely managed to get out a question. "So... *pant* now.. All we have to do... *pant* is keep on walking... *pant* right?"

"Yeah," came the reply, from Lily, because Gajeel was currently struggling to find a way out of the snow again. "All we have to do is walk up to the top of the mountain."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was one of the shortest chapter I've ever even seen... But hey, I tried! If you want to blame something, blame the tests I had to take (I know I do)! Well, I plan to update in two days (meaning I'll realese the next chapter Saturday night or Sunday) and I won't disappoint you!

Please review also, if you liked it, because you have no _clue_ how happy they make me- seriously I was literally running around the house screaming whenever I heard a ding and checked my iPad 24/7 until my mom suggested I visit the doctor... Well ... Yup... until next time? :P


End file.
